Ribbons of Time
by Kellister
Summary: They rose to greatness and then were nothing. Hidden away until a message brought them all back together.


Chapter One: Instance

The decision to separate had been a difficult one. No one wanted it but there was no use in fighting it. She had been right there would be too much suspicion if they had all stuck together so they disbanded. Relying on their inner link to tell them when something was out of place. Things had begun to take on a routine. People began to populate space once again but with that brought war. The war had raged on for years making it impossible for them to reunite. So once again they were left with only a link and a hope that they would all survive. Tired emerald eyes search the dark horizon for some sort of reassurance that all was not lost. The wars were over and a time of peace was thought to have fallen on this torn world. However the wind told her a different story. The impending storm was abnormal, she of all people would know. Something was coming and it wasn't natural.

With a sigh the figure retreated back into a modest house. She pulled her long russet colored hair form its bind and then stretched. She quickly entered her small bathroom and stepped into the shower. The shocking cold water hit her first before it dulled into the comfort of heat. Sighing again she began her morning ritual. Sitting in kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee she allowed herself the small pleasure of a day dream. The way things could have been, should have been. The fall had been premature and oh how they paid. The sharp ringing of her phone brought her out of her trance. She tried quickly to answer it. "Hello?" Her voice filled the kitchen silence greeted her ear. "Hello?" She tried again. Once again silence anger began to fill her body. "Look if you weren't going to talk then why" "Makoto?" Came a strong yet light voice. Dread quickly replaced her anger "Yes, is everything all right?" She asked quickly. "Tonight" Was her only reply before the line went dead. A small shiver laced its way up her spine. So it had begun she thought as she placed the receiver down.

She tried to act like it was a normal day. She had long ago tired of being the employee and started her own business. A small yet well off chain of restaurants. Tempest was her pride and joy it represented all those things she couldn't do in the past. Of course this location was the favorite of the public for it was the only one that had the actual owner behind the stove. The work had taken her mind of her mysterious phone call. She knew was it was about she just wasn't sure if she was ready to face it. This was her destiny but it wasn't by choice. She longed for normalcy Tempest was the closest she had ever gotten to it. Before she knew it day had grown into evening and Tempest was closing. She gave her staff the night off and set to the task of readying the restaurant for the next day. She knew the minute it was happening yet she choose to ignore it for just a moment longer trying to hang on to the dream of normalcy. "We've found Pluto-san." That statement brought her dream to a crashing halt. Makoto stopped her cleaning and looked up. "It's been a long time Haruka." The woman sitting in her empty restaurant nodded slowly. "Too long." Makoto stood up and slowly walked over to her long lost friend. "Why did they send you?" Makoto asked softly. "I choose to come and beating Minako was no easy task." Her attempt at humor made Makoto smile. "I bet I can just imagine that conversation." The woman with short sandy hair smiled slightly. "It's time Makoto." Makoto sighed and sniffed a little. "I know." She put down her cleaning bottle and both women walked to the exit. Makoto looked around her restaurant one last time before shutting the lights off. Time was up.

She and Haruka had driven for what seemed like hours until Makoto had the courage to speak. "Haruka where was Pluto-san?" She asked. The taller girl shifted uncomfortably. "We didn't actually find her, we found a message. Usagi thought it best to call everyone together for this." "What kind of message was it a rescue message or it's too late message?" Haruka shifted in her seat again and sighed. "Look things aren't going the way the timeline was seen. Something went wrong and Pluto vanished with it." "I know all of that it's a main reason we separated. I just want to know Haruka. I cared about her too we all did." Haruka was silent signaling the end of their conversation. Makoto sighed and once again resided herself to the window. "We all knew it would end Makoto, we all knew we'd be called upon again. We are soldiers, guardians to the most important being in the universe." Makoto felt her anger begin to peak inside herself. "Do you think that's it Haruka? Do you think I'm ready to give it all up? Usagi was one of my best friends; I would never abandon her or the others. You are my family just as I am yours. We have no choice we don't get to have families Haruka. I've always made due with what I have and I will not stop that now nor will I ever give up my position as the guardian to the kindest, honest and wisest person I know." Haruka smiled in spite of herself. "Well our little Dragon has grown." Makoto rolled her eyes. "You didn't think I'd be 14 for the rest of my life? Things have changed as well as centuries." Haruka chuckled. "That it has, that it has."

Makoto smiled at the two story house. It was yellow with happy little shutters on the outside. The house looked out of place in such a torn country. The place screamed Usagi and Makoto couldn't help but revel in the welcoming feeling. She knew that no matter what happened she was finally home even if it wasn't normal this was her family. Haruka put a hand on her shoulder and the two walked into the house. It was quiet at first but as she walked the hallway to a small living room she heard the chatter. It was as if the link was pulling her to them. Although she had never been in this house she knew were to go. Her russet colored hair fell in waves to her elbows; her emerald eyes sparkled with promise as she took one last breath and turned the corner. The room went silent as soon as she entered. Makoto looked around the room and smiled softly. Just like before she thought. Rei and Usagi were sitting on a couch while Ami relaxed in a plush chair with a book. Minako entered the room from the kitchen entrance and stopped dead. "Mako-chan!" She exclaimed and rushed the taller girl. Makoto smiled and hugged her best friend. "It's been awhile." She whispered into her friend's blond hair. "I'm so glad Haruka found you! We were beginning to think you didn't want to be found!" She said cheerfully and slapped her friend's arm. Makoto grinned "I didn't know you were looking. Besides I thought the point was to be hidden."

Usagi rose and quickly embraced her friend. "We all missed you Mako-chan. We were just catching up." She said softly. Makoto smiled once again. Usagi hadn't changed much she still had the kind blue eyes she always did but her once long blonde hair was shoulder length and held in a braid. Rei was next her long black hair ran down her back like a silk river. "You look good Rei-chan." Rei smiled at her, her violet eyes warming. "It's good to see you too Mako." Ami's once cropped hair hung past her shoulders in soft blue waves. Her sapphire eyes shone slightly with tears. "I'm so glad we're all together again." She said as she hugged Makoto. "Me too Ami-chan." Haruka had taken it upon herself to sit down. Her longs legs were crossed and her eyes her closed lazily. "She didn't give you too much fuss then?" Usagi asked a smile in her eyes. "Once I beat her into submission the ride went smoothly. Where's Michiru?" "She took the girls shopping. We all thought they could use a distraction even if only for an afternoon." Minako piped up. "What and you didn't go?" Haruka questioned. "And miss Mako-chan? I doubt it!" She said as though it were obvious. Makoto felt the blush rise, yes she was home alright. She barely heard the door open before feet came tromping in. Two girls in their teens came in followed shortly by a petite aqua haired woman. Michiru nodded to Makoto in acknowledgment before hugging Haruka. "Hello love." She said softly and kissed her cheek. The pink haired teen sat down by her mother and smiled at Makoto. "Hello Makoto-san" She said politely. "Hello Chibiusa." The black haired teen bowed slightly. "Makoto-san." She said softly. "Hotaru."

Mamoru gracefully descended the stairs his black hair glistened with water. "Nothing quite like a shower." He said earning a chuckle from Usagi. An incline of his head to acknowledge Makoto as he sat next to his wife and daughter on the couch. "Well with everyone here we might as well get down to business." Minako said all the cheerfulness gone. A darker tone set over the room. The girls lost their child like looks and were replaced with those to rival adults. Makoto sat on the floor next to Rei. "I suppose it is time then." Usagi stood up and addressed the room. "It seems Setsuna sent us a message that we were supposed to receive much, much sooner. If we had things might have been different." She said softly. The room hung on her every word nine pairs of eyes watched her intently. "There is no way for me to replay this message I can only recount what has been in my dream. Rei has also had a vision. She might be able to help me piece this together so that we all might have a better understanding." She paused for a moment as if trying to find the right words. "There is something hidden here on earth. Some kind of threat it was why we were never put to sleep. It was why Crystal Tokyo fell all those years ago. We weren't safe from war yet because of this threat we just didn't understand then. Setsuna must have seen it and tried to warn us but somehow something happened and the message got scrambled." Everyone in the room seemed to take on a paler skin tone.

"Why did Crystal Tokyo rise then? If it wasn't supposed to then why did it rise?" Minako asked thoughtfully. "It rose because we made it so and it fell because it wasn't the time for it to be. The rebellion happened because the people were not ready to accept what was to be destiny. We pushed them too soon." Usagi sighed then all the tiredness came flooding back into her body. Mamoru placed a reassuring hand on his wife's back. "So all we cared about died because of our mistake?" Makoto whispered sadly thinking of a life that might have been. Everyone turned their thoughts inward just for a moment as if to hang on to a hope that, that life could still exist. "What has happened is in the past. It is so far in the past it has become mythology to most. It isn't wise to keep dwelling on it." Ami spoke up her soothing voice making the message a little less harsh. Usagi nodded slowly "It is time we move on and stop blaming ourselves for the inevitable. My concern now is what was that threat and is it still around. We need to come up with a plan to seek it out." Her conviction was apparent and her authority unquestionable. "What then? We seek out this threat and become what we swore not be again? We destroy it for the sake of people who wish not to be saved?" Haruka spoke up for the first time. Anger evident in her voice. "We have to do this Haruka for all those we couldn't save before. This is our chance to right our wrong and maybe find the Crystal Tokyo that was meant to happen." Rei's voice was soft but there was a hard edge underneath.

Minako was the first to stand up. "If we do this we do it together. As a team, as family." Usagi stood next. "I would never allow you to fight this fight alone." The tone she used left no room for argument. Haruka next along with Michiru and Hotaru. "Well someone has to make sure the Queen doesn't kill herself." One by one everyone stood. "It's decided then. We all choice to once again become the Senshi to protect our Queen and these people." Minako smiled brightly. "And of course to kick some evil ass!" Makoto smiled inwardly some things never change. No matter how much time has passed the constancies stayed and that's what made her feel home. "Oh I forgot to mention we're going to Antarctica!" Usagi spoke up a half goofy smile on her face. The room groaned out loud. "Odango atama!" Rei growled lowly. "Rei you're mean!" Usagi countered. Yes Makoto thought some things will never change. "I'm up for an adventure it's been too long." Makoto said almost pleased.

"You wanted adventure!" Minako said bitterly as she rubbed her arms together. Makoto's teeth chattered as she shook her head. "Well we might as well make the most of it." "And how will we do that?" her tone was sarcastic enough to make Makoto smile. "We could ski you know or find some ice and skate." "In case you forgot Mako-chan ice skating was something I never did well." Makoto chuckled at the memories. "Oh I didn't forget Mina-chan." She said sweetly at Minako's frustrated look. "Over here!" Ami yelled and waved her marshmallow looking arm in the air. Both Minako and Makoto attempted to hurry over to Ami but their coats hindered the movement some. So they looked like a yellow and green penguin waddling in the snow. 10 people stood next to more snowy land. "Wow good job Ami." Minako piped up. Ami shook her head and smiled slightly. "Not above ground Mina, it's under here." She pointed to the small area of a depressed circle in the snow. "What the big deal? It's just a little circle." Makoto asked and she walked over to it. She began to step onto it and felt her foot give. The cries of her friends went unheard as she plummeted to the bottom of the cavern.

"Makoto are you okay?" Usagi frantic voice filled her ears. Makoto groaned and sat up. "Yeah! The very frozen stone broke my fall." She yelled up to the now gaping hole in the snow. Nine heads looked down to her. "Is anything broken?" Ami asked worry in her eyes. "I don't think so. I just have a sore ass." She muttered the last part and began to stand up. It was dark in the cavern but Makoto could begin to see more definition. It seemed she wasn't in a cave after all. "Hey guys I think I'm in a house of some sort." She yelled up to her friends. "Stay there Makoto we're trying to find a way down." Haruka's voice was steady not even hinting that she might be worried about her friend. Makoto faintly heard a scraping sound against the stone behind her. She whirled quickly and stared into the darkness. Again it happened putting Makoto's senses on high alert.

"Um guys I don't think I'm alone down here!" She called up slowly walking into the darkness. A soft gurgling sound fell on her ears just as suddenly something strong wrapped itself around her arms. And the fun begins she thought before kicking her legs against a wall propelling her backwards. It gave her enough leverage to get just one arm free. "You're mine now." She spat and punched forward into the darkness. Her hand met with something warm and sticky. It seemed to engulf her hand. "What the hell?" She yelled out surprise evident in her voice. She realized quickly that she couldn't get her arm out of sticky hold. Anger twinge with panic griped her insides. Electricity coursed down her arm and into the stick mass lighting up the world for one moment. A shrill inhuman shriek emitted from the beast but still her hand was held fast. Then a sucking motion began to pull her in. "I need some help!" She yelled panic laced in her voice. "What the hell are you?" She screamed at it. Just as the thing swallowed her elbow and loud bang filled her head making her deaf for a moment. The shriek once again emanated from the creature which was promptly followed by another bang and then another. Gunshots? Makoto though hazily before she realized her arm was free. She quickly jumped back from her captor and backed into the light. Black metal glinted off of the light that filtered in from the hole. Makoto realized she was looking down the wrong end of a hand gun. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice almost as cold as the air asked her. Confusion filled her emerald orbs. "What?" The gun was then cocked. "I will not ask again." Anger filled Makoto's body as light filled the room.

"It would be advised Sir that you step away from our friend." Minako said dangerously flanked by Haruka and Rei. The icy blue eyes of a man studied the situation intently before slowly lowering the gun. More sounds were made and three more people emerged behind the first man. Makoto rolled her eyes while Haruka growled. "What the hell is going on?" Rei demanded looking at the male group in front of her. "That's what I'd like to know babe." One man stepped forward his friendly indigo eyes were laced with confusion. His long chestnut colored hair was braided down his back. Once again Makoto noticed a certain hand gun trained on her. She sighed and took a breath. "My name is Kino Makoto. These are my friends were just taking a hike when I fell in here. I'm sorry we didn't mean to disturb you." Her eyes she hoped sincere as she was only telling the half truth. "You're lying, I saw you attack that thing." That same cold voice. Emerald clashed with ice blue locked in a battle of wills. "Look I don't know what you guys are doing down here but I fell down here by mistake. We were just hiking." "In Antarctica, I doubt it." Another man stepped forward he looked to be Chinese. Makoto held her forehead and sighed. She looked back at her friends for support. The seemed to be a lost and looked ready for a fight if need be. Nothing like the truth Makoto though.

Once warm green eyes turned to stone. "We're looking for something that doesn't concern you. Get out of our way or be forced to move. The choice is simple." Her voice had taken on a tone she had only used in battle. It usually made her opponents shiver with intimidation. "We will not be told what to do by Onnas." The Chinese man stated matter of actuality. All four women growled in anger and stepped forward. "We will not be disrespected by arrogant assholes either." Rei growled her violet eyes clashing with his ebony ones. The braided man laughed nervously. "Look why don't you fine ladies tell us what you're looking for maybe we could help." He was trying to defuse the situation as three guns were now trained on vulnerable females. Haruka laugh was harsh like the wind around them. "I highly doubt that." Minako had fixed her eyes on the tall silent brunette in the corner. His gun was fixed on her and like the famous quote "fear the quiet ones".

Makoto was getting impatient. "We're getting no where. If you tell us why you're down here we'll tell you." The man in front of her frowned. Killing civilians was not going to be the best idea but the public was supposed be kept in the dark about this certain mission. After all with the famous Gundam Pilots on the case things were bound to be blown out of proportion. Giving in this small fact could potentially put them in a position to gain more from these four women. "Hn possible rebellion flare up." His icy blue eyes never gave an indication as to wither or not he was lying. Makoto rubbed her temple searching for what to do she never expected him to answer. It seemed Minako had been one step ahead of her. She pointed to the creature in the corner. "We investigating alien life forms!" Makoto stood in shock but nodded her head in agreement. Better they think we're crazy. Haruka had fixed Minako with a death glare while Rei tried to hold in laughter. The braided man did chuckle lightly earning him Minako's glare. "Oh good god! Is that so hard to believe? I mean look at it, it can't be from earth or the colonies!" The sticky mass became the attention of everyone in the room. It was humanoid but had a thick slime the coated it. It's arms were tentacles that Makoto realized had been wrapped around her. "We followed the trail they left to here." Makoto finished. "Look we'll leave I promise. We won't tell anyone about you if you don't tell anyone about us." Everyone looked at someone else. It was as if a silent agreement has been reached. This was an awkward situation for all.

Usagi sat in her hotel room sick with worry. Haruka has convinced them all to go back and let her, Minako and Rei save Makoto but that had been hours again. She had also sensed some kind of fear in Makoto before the link died down and now she felt nothing. Mamoru had tried to comfort her but nothing seemed to work. He knew his wife well enough to know she wouldn't be okay until her friends had returned safely. As if on cue Chibiusa burst into the room. "Their back Mama! They want to talk to you." She said all in one breath. Had it not been for Usagi being a mother the message could have been missed. Without a second glance at her husband she raced down the hall to Minako's room. For some reason she just knew they were there. Once inside she embraced each of her friends. "Don't ever worry me like that again!" She chided as though she were their mother. Each girl chuckled a bit while Rei slapped the blonde's arm lightly. "Odango you can't get rid of us that easily."

Icy blue eyes scanned over the screen on the laptop. Each key stroke was purposeful until the two words were spelled out in the search bar. Kino Makoto.


End file.
